Fotografia
by DESTACADO117
Summary: No puedo creer que haya hecho un trato con Jinx, la terrorista No. 1 de Piltover. Pero en cuanto vi lo que tenia en sus manos, no tuve mas opción que aceptar... Y no me arrepiento.


Hola que tal. Bueno, en si no es mi primer fic, pero si es mi primer fic de League of Legends. Espero que les guste. Por favor deja review si te gusto o si no te gusto, eso me da a entender si puedo seguir aqui o mejor me voy a la mie%$# :v

* * *

><p>*<em><strong>Caitlyn P.O.V.*<strong>_

Me siento culpable. Bueno, en realidad, solo un poco. Si, hice un trato con ella, una loca, una criminal, una terrorista; pero en cuanto vi lo que tenía en sus manos, no tuve ningún otro pensamiento, otro deseo más que obtenerlo a toda costa. Creía que había visto toda la capacidad de locura que tenía esa peliazul desquiciada, pero Jinx siempre sorprende a todos con lo lejos que es capaz de llegar.

*hace unas cuantas horas*

La puerta de mi despacho estaba abierta; necesitaba hablar con Vi así que decidí llamarle, pero no quería levantarme de mi sillón. Mejor decidí levantar un poco la voz.

- **Vi, necesito que vengas a mi oficina.** – Le grite a la pelirrosa desde mi despacho.

Desde adentro alcance a oír risitas y burlas de parte de los compañeros de Vi diciendo que estaba en problemas, y amenazas por parte de ella para que se callaran. Fueron muy efectivas. Me da un poco de gracia el que piensen que la voy a regañar, digo, claro que hay veces en las que aún lo hago. Pero, en esta ocasión en específico, no.

- **¿Me necesitas para algo Cupcake?** – Dice asomando la cabeza por la puerta, levantando una ceja y dándome una "miradita". Ella ya sabe cuándo la llamo porque voy a reprenderla y cuando la llamo para… "otra cosa".

- **Si, por favor entra y cierra la puerta.** – Le digo mientras me levanto de mi asiento dándole la misma mirada y mordiendo mi labio inferior.

Ella cierra la puerta y se acerca al centro de mi oficina, yo hago lo mismo. Cuando nos juntamos ella me agarro de la cintura y me levanto, para fundirnos en un gran beso apasionado. Se le forma una sonrisa mientras cuando empiezo a revolver su cabello color chicle sin despegarme de sus deliciosos labios.

¿Qué? ¿Pensaron que la iba a regañar? ¿Que se la iba a armar de pedo? Por supuesto que aún hay veces en las que la llamo para reprenderla por… por… por muchas cosas: desobedecer órdenes, destruir propiedad pública y privada, golpear gente a la que no tenía que golpear, y un montón de cosas más. Pero ella ya sabe diferenciar cuando es que la llamo porque la cago y cuando la llamo para "esto" (no fue tan sencillo). Creo que también se me olvidó mencionarles que llevo un tiempo saliendo con "La vigilante de Piltover" durante un tiempo, pero lo hemos mantenido en secreto a petición de ambas, por lo menos, hasta que nos sentamos con el valor necesario para darlo conocer.

La excitación de ambas va en aumento, deja mis labios para pasar a besar mi cuello, lo cual me saca sonoros suspiros. GRACIAS AL CIELO decidí cambiar varias cosas de mi oficina, entre ellas, vidrios polarizados y aprueba de ruido. Cuando lo hice, fue pensando en poder tener paz cuando la quiera… o para regañar a la pelirrosa sin que los demás agentes se empezaran a reír burlándose de ella. Nunca pensé que también serviría para esto.

Ella, sin dejar de cargarme, camina hasta mi escritorio y me deja encima de él. Observe su mirada, una mirada de deseo, de lujuria. Y estoy segura que yo también la tenía. Creía que íbamos a hacerlo encima de mi escritorio; estaba segura que íbamos a hacerlo encima de mi escritorio; maldita sea, YO QUERIA hacerlo encima de mi escritorio, y estaba a punto de lograrlo.

Una enorme sacudida recorrió todo el edificio. Afortunadamente, tanto Vi como yo, teníamos toda nuestra ropa puesta; porque salimos corriendo de mi oficina sin importarnos nada.

- **¡Sheriff! ¡SHERIFF!** – Un oficial llego corriendo hacia nosotras.

- **¿Qué sucede? ¿Un terremoto?** – Le pregunte tratando de saber que paso.

- **No.** – Respondió jadeando. Dio una bocanada de aire antes de continuar. – **Alguien ataco la comisaria.**

- **¿¡Qué!?** – Me quede estupefacta. Que alguien atacara directamente la comisaria era una locura.

- **¿¡QUIEN MIERDA ESTARIA TAN LOCO COMO PARA…!?** – Vi grito histérica. Pero incluso antes de que pudiera terminar de formular su pregunta, su respuesta se oyó en el aire.

Una risa desquiciada, de una completa maniaca se oía por todo el edificio.

- **¡HEY! ¡MANOTOTAS! ¡SOMBREROTES!** – Esa era la voz inconfundible de Jinx. – **Podrían venir un momento. Necesito hablar con ustedes.** – Dijo para después estallar en risas maniacas e histéricas.

Como no lo pensé antes. Solo a esa desquiciada se le ocurriría atacar edificios. Pero nunca creí que atacaría alguna vez la comisaria. Nos dimos una mirada con Vi antes de salir corriendo cada quien a su escritorio, ella por sus guanteletes hextech y yo por mi rifle. Llegamos a la habitación de donde había provenido su voz y su risa. Al entrar a la habitación había un enorme agujero en la pared, había algunos pequeños incendios, papeles volando, mobiliario destruido. Y en el centro de todo el caos estaba ella, con esa sonrisa desquiciada en su rostro. Estaba sentada en el piso; no, estaba sentada sobre un oficial que estaba bocabajo, inmóvil.

- **TE JURO QUE SI ALGO LE PASO A ESE OFICIAL TE VOY A…** - Dijo Vi con furia.

- **¡EPA! Tranquila Manototas**. – Dijo Jinx, levantándose del cuerpo del hombre. – **Si quieres te lo doy, no es tan cómodo como pensé que sería.** – Acto seguido pateo al hombre con tanta fuerza hacia nosotros que se elevó un poco.

- **¡Rápido! Llévenselo a un lugar seguro y llamen a una ambulancia.** – Ordene a los oficiales que estaban con nosotros.

Después de que unos oficiales se llevaran al herido le di una pequeña mirada a Vi, estaba como siempre que se enfrenta a Jinx: ceñuda, iracunda, apretando sus guanteletes con una fuerza enorme. Gire mi rostro para enfrentar a la psicópata.

- **Muy bien. Aquí nos tienes. Ahora, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?** – Le pregunte poniendo una mano en el rifle en mi espalda, lista para apuntar y disparar en caso de ser necesario.

- **Bien, bien, bien. La razón de mi visita es para, redoble de tambores cara-pescado.** – Dijo para después empezar a reírse.

Dio un salto hacia atrás, saco una grabadora de quien-sabe-donde y la puso encima de un escritorio que no estaba tan destruido, se puso enfrente de la grabadora y dio un meneo de cadera hacia atrás haciendo que la parte trasera su lanzacohetes se elevara un poco e increíblemente dio en el botón de reproducir. Efectivamente se escuchó un redoble de tambores. Vi y yo la observamos con cara de que fuera un bicho raro… mucho más de lo normal. A veces me pregunto si esta desquiciada ensaya todos sus teatritos o le salen "naturalmente".

Cuando el redoble termino con su característico sonido grito: - **¡FELIZ MES-VERSARIO DE PRIMERA FOLLADA!** – Grito con júbilo, sacando confeti que tenía en sus bolsillos y tirándolo al aire, y remato sacando una pequeña corneta y haciendo ruido con ella.

- **¡¿QUEEEÉ!?** – Gritamos ambas al mismo tiempo, y no sé si a mi compañera también pero, por lo menos a mí, se me coloraron las mejillas.

- **La verdad no se desde hace cuánto es que salen.** – Jinx puso una mano sobre su barbilla, como si estuviera pensando. – **PERO… de lo que si estoy totalmente segura es, que hoy, hace exactamente un mes, se dieron RE-duro.** – Concluyo con una sonrisa y después soltar una risotada de maniaca.

"_¿CÓMO DIABLOS LO SUPO?"_

Habíamos mantenido el secreto de que salíamos muy bien guardado. Peor aún, sabe que tenemos sexo; sinceramente no sé si dice la verdad en cuanto a lo de que hace un mes fue "nuestra primera vez". Observo a Vi un momento; ahora si esta roja, lo que no se, es que si es por la vergüenza o por la ira. Usualmente, casi siempre es por la ira, pero increíblemente no puedo, no alcanzo a diferenciar una emoción específica en su cara. Yo por mi parte estoy más roja que tomate de la vergüenza.

- **¿No sé de qué estás hablando?** – Le respondí tratando de sonar tranquila.

- **Ay, no te hagas pendeja Sombrerotes.** – Responde como si lo que había dicho fuera una broma - **¡YA SABES! Follar, coger, tener sexo, darse duro contra el muro**. – Decía mientras ponía ambas manos enfrente suya como si sostuviera algo y moviendo la cadera en un vaivén con su característica risa.

Ya está. Lo ha conseguido. Ha conseguido que quiera agarrar mi rifle y meterme una bala en la cabeza a mí misma para evitarme la vergüenza que justo ahora estoy pasando. Atrás mío escucho susurros; me doy vuelta y veo que son los demás oficiales hablando por lo bajo. Después giro para observar a Vi y veo que ahora sí, definitivamente está furiosa, de hecho aprieta con demasiada fuerza sus guanteletes hextech, que me sorprende que no se rompan. Jinx comenzó a detenerse al notar que nadie hacia nada: reírse, gritar, desmayarse; solo veía como Vi y yo nos quedábamos estáticas y, atrás de nosotras, los policías solo cuchicheaban entre ellos.

- **A menos que…** - Dice bajando los brazos y ladeando la cabeza. – **Haya sido un secreto.** – Finalizo frunciendo los labios como quien dice algo sin querer que todos lo oigan.

- **Ahora si voy a demoler ese flacucho cuerpecito tuyo, maldita perra. **– Gruño Vi toda enervada de la ira.

- **Uy, creo que la cague un poco.** – Dijo después de reírse "inocentemente" y rascarse la parte trasera de su cabeza.

Jinx agarro su lanzacohetes y "lo hizo hablar" - _**¿Un poco? La re-cagaste, en grande, ¡OTRA VEZ! **__– _"La reprendió" su "compañero"

- **Cierra la boca tonto**. – Le dio un puñetazo a su arma. – **No me ayudas en nada.**

Me imagino que Vi estaba hasta la mierda de tanta pendejada que hablaba la peli-azul, porque de la nada cargo su guantelete y se lanzó a por la terrorista. En la última centésima de segundo, Jinx alcanzo a hacerse un lado, haciendo que Vi pasara de largo y golpeara la pared, provocando un segundo agujero en la pared de la comisaria.

- **Bueno, creo que yo mejor me voy.** – Dijo sacando 3 de sus "mascafuegos" de su cinturón y arrojándolos hacia nosotros.

- **¡CORRAN!** – Grite.

Los oficiales salieron corriendo por la puerta, yo solo atine a tirarme a un lado de una pila de escombros. Las granadas explotaron al mismo tiempo, haciendo que algunas placas de concreto se despegaran del techo y levantando una gran nube de polvo. Levante mi cabeza lentamente, cuidándome de que ya no hubiera peligro. La chica terrorista ya había salido del edificio, pero estaba cerca ya que se escuchaba su risa por todo el aire. Salí por el agujero que ella había usado para entrar y comencé a correr hacia la dirección donde escuchaba ruidos característicos de ella: risas, explosiones, disparos.

Después de correr varios metros logro localizarla por sus largas trenzas ondeando por la carrera, Vi esta detrás de ella persiguiéndola también. Me pongo mi rifle calibre .45 en brazos para tratar de detener a la peli-azul, pero al apuntar me doy cuenta que no puedo efectuar uno de mis tiros limpios por varios factores: Jinx da giros bruscos, Vi se cruza entre mi blanco y yo, y aunque no es muy característico de ella, aparte de lanzar puñetazos, Vi lanza objetos que encuentra a su paso. Estos al fallar, debido a la fuerza con la que fueron lanzados, estallan, haciendo que se interrumpa mi campo visual. La carrera se extiende por varias calles, los pies me comienzan a doler debido a los tacones; tal vez debería considerar en cambiar mi atuendo de trabajo… o por lo menos el calzado.

Al frente noto un edificio con una escalera para incendios.

"_¡Perfecto! Puedo subir por ellas y posicionarme para disparar, y porque no, dar un pequeño respiro."_

Jinx gira en un cruce, Vi la va siguiendo. Aunque me duelen los pies, meto carrera para tratar de alcanzar la azotea del edificio y no perder de vista a la terrorista. Cuando llego al cruce de caminos giro mi rostro para buscarlas, pero me encuentro con una situación extraña. Las dos están detenidas, una enfrente de la otra. Vi me está dando la espalda, pero noto que tiene los brazos y los hombros caídos; Jinx por su parte trata de contener una risotada.

- **Oye Vi, ¿Qué sucede?** – Le pregunto, se me hace raro que no esté persiguiendo a Jinx, que solo está parada sin hacer nada.

Camino hacia ella temiendo que le haya pasado algo. Corro hasta ponerme al frente ella, veo que en su ojo derecho tiene un tic y su rostro tiene una expresión de estupefacción. La vuelvo a llamar, le chasqueo los dedos en el rostro, pero no reacciona. Volteo hacia la dirección en la que observa y veo lo que ella ve. En lo alto del edificio que esta frente a nosotros, cuelga un poster, un cartel, una foto, no lo sé, una imagen ridículamente grande. En ella había una niña pequeña con los ojos llorosos y un vestido de tela medio fea, tenía los ojos azules y cabello de color chicle…

"_¡Espera! ¿Ojos azules y cabello color chicle? Esa niña podría ser…"_

- **Sabes Manototas** – Hablo Jinx, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. – **Yo creía que siempre estabas así de gruñe, gruñe, gruñe.** – Puso sus manos en sus caderas y meneaba la cabeza haciendo una cara ridícula cada vez que decía "gruñe". – **Pero una vez mientras paseaba por ahí, me encontré una vieja fotografía. Enorme sorpresa me fui a llevar al encontrar varias fotos de una niña con cabello rosa chicle.**

"_¡Dios mío! ¿De verdad es ella? ¿De verdad es Vi? No puede ser, se ve tan… tan… ¡TAN ADORABLE!" _

Agradezco que debido a mi trabajo de sheriff, pueda mantener una actitud tranquila ante cualquier situación; pero sé que si estuviera en una habitación cerrada, completamente a solas, pegaría un maldito grito de colegiala que acaba de ganar el título de reina del baile. Lo sé. Porque así me paso una vez durante la preparatoria. Por eso aprendí a controlarme ante cualquier situación.

Jinx continua hablando cosas sin sentido (como si alguna vez lo hubiera tenido), pero ni Vi ni yo le prestamos atención, solo seguimos observando la enorme pancarta que cuelga en el edificio. Mi compañera sigue con cara de boba tratando de comprender lo que sucede, y yo sigo con mi cara de imbécil, atarantada por lo adorable que se veía de pequeña mi adorada musa de cabello rosa. Dejo de concentrarme solo en la figura de la niña y veo el resto de la foto. Vi vestía un pequeño vestido amarillo con apariencia sucia. Al lado de ella hay una sábana colgada que esta manchada de amarillo.

"_¡Espera! No me digas que… Awww, se hizo del baño durante la noche"_

Siento como el ritmo de mi corazón va en aumento, como la temperatura de mi rostro aumenta formándose un rubor en mis mejillas. En cualquier momento podría darme un ataque cardiaco. Mi hermosa y sexi musa pelirrosa, justo cuando no creía que hubiera una forma de quererla más, el destino, en forma de una maniaca psicótica, ha hecho que la adore más.

Un dolor en mi frente es lo que me hace salir de mi ensimismamiento. Volteo hacia los lados buscando una explicación, entonces mi vista choca con la de Jinx, tiene las manos en la cintura, los cachetes inflados y una cara de molestia. – **Odio que nadie me haga caso** – Dijo haciendo un puchero que me pareció lindo.

"_Espera, ¿Qué? ¿Qué estoy pensando?"_

Sacudo mi cabeza un segundo para sacarme los pensamientos de Jinx y de Vi de mi cabeza. La peliazul levanta una ceja y ladea la cabeza por mi actitud, creo que tratando de comprender mi comportamiento. Entonces veo como se le va formando una sonrisa en su rostro; pero no una de sus sonrisas usuales, de esas que hace antes de estallar a carcajadas; no, su sonrisa es de como si estuviera planeando algo, algo implacable… y yo formo parte de ese algo.

Un fuerte grito es lo que nos saca de nuestra batalla de miradas. Me había olvidado que mi compañera seguía aquí al lado. Vi lanza un enorme grito, se comienza a arrancar el cabello con sus guanteletes y comienza al golpear el piso con ellos como si fuera un gorila o algo así. Me alejo unos cuantos pasos de ella por seguridad, mientras Jinx solo se está riendo en su lugar. Vi se detiene y mira a Jinx por unos instantes antes de lanzarse contra ella. Esta, en la última milésima de segundo logra esquivarla. Pero no se detiene ahí, Vi parece un animal rabioso lanzando puñetazos al aire, tratando de conectar uno en el flacucho cuerpo de la terrorista. Pero Jinx logra esquivarlos siempre, aunque sea en el último instante. Hasta parece que se divierte porque ríe y ríe como la loca que es.

- **¡Vi! ¡VI!** – Le grito cuando veo que ambas comienzan a alejarse, pero no me hace caso.

Con lo iracunda que esta no creo que escuche a nadie. Y con la vergüenza que le hizo pasar la terrorista, no creo que se detenga hasta hacerla menos que polvo. Supongo que no queda nada más que hacer. Vi no va a escuchar a nadie ni queriendo. Así que decidí emprender mi camino hacia la comisaria, rezando que mi chica no destruyera la ciudad más de lo que usualmente la destruye. Al llegar me dirijo directamente a mi despacho, ignorando las preguntas y comentarios de los oficiales que aún seguían ahí. Dejo mi sombrero en el perchero y mi confiable rifle apoyado en la pared. Agarro unas hojas blancas para empezar a hacer el informe de los sucesos del día de hoy, pero un recuerdo azota mi mente: La imagen de la pequeña Vi.

- **Dios, ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?** – Digo después de azotar mi frente contra el escritorio.

- **Bonita oficina Sombrerotes** – Dice alguien después de que se cerrara mi puerta de un portazo y se le hubiera colocado el seguro.

- **¿Pero qué…?** – Digo levantando mi rostro rápidamente

- **Veo que te gustan los lugares altos con vista, como a mí.**

Frente a mi esta Jinx recargada en la pared con los brazos detrás de su cabeza, portando una pequeña mochila rosada en su espalda, supongo que está mirando a través de la ventana que tengo detrás de mí.

- **¿Pero qué…? ¿Cómo diablos…?** – Trato de articular alguna pregunta coherente, pero no lo logro.

Intercambio miradas entre la peliazul y la ventana detrás de mí. Inclusive saco mi cabeza por la ventana. A lo lejos alcanzo a oír ruidos de explosiones, golpes, risas, gritos furiosos. Meto mi cabeza, impactada sin saber que estaba ocurriendo. Jinx estaba riéndose de mi expresión. Pero era una risa "normal para las personas", una tranquila; no la risa "normal para ella", una estridente y sin sentido.

- **¿Sorprendida?**

- **Aja **– Es lo que sale de mi boca sin mi consentimiento

- **Si bueno, era un pequeño truco que tenía pensado usar para después**. – Comenzó a caminar hacia mí. – **Pero debido a recientes circunstancias tuve que adelantar su uso.**

- **No te me acerques.** – Le digo levantándome de mi sillón y retrocediendo unos pasos hacia atrás.

- **Epa, tranquila sombreritos**. – Levantó las manos en señal de rendición. – **Solo por esta vez no voy a hacer nada malo.**

- **Como voy a estar segura si estamos hablando de TI**.

- **Si quieres revísame. Ni Pum-pum ni Carapescado** – Extendió sus brazos hacia los costados y dio media vuelta dándome la espalda. – **Ni chispas y ni una mascafuegos**. – Se agacho y mi vista, más que buscar algún arma que podría tener escondida, fue a parar a su trasero.

**- ¡Agh! ¡Por Dios Jinx!** – Volteo mi rostro hacia un lado. – **¿No podrías ser un poco menos inmoral?**

- **Ay por favor, al menos estoy vestida**. – Dijo levantándose y volviéndome a dar la cara. – **Malo que hubiera estado como vine al mundo, así como cuando tenías a Manototas esposada en la cama.**

Me quedo congelada, estática, parada en mi lugar sin hacer ningún movimiento. Siento como el calor empieza a subir a mis mejillas y mi cara cara se empieza a contorsionar en una mueca. Y Jinx solo está parada enfrente mío con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en el rostro.

- **¿Co… como rayos sabes sobre esas cosas?** – Tartamudeo por la vergüenza que aún tengo.

Ella frunce la cejas, se cruza de brazos, voltea la cara e infla sus mejillas – **Larga historia, yo ya la conté y me da paja volver a repetirla. Es tu culpa por no hacerme caso mientras estoy diciendo mi súper-discurso de súper-villana súper-genial.** – Acto seguido se gira hacia mí y me saca la lengua como niña pequeña.

Palmeo mi frente con mi mano derecha para después bajarla al puente de mi nariz y apretarlo con los dedos mientras largo un suspiro, creo que prefiero a la loca psicópata antes que a la niña pequeña, molesta y enfadosa.

- **¿Se puede saber a qué diablos has venido?** – Dije recuperando la compostura y cruzándome de brazos.

- **Oh por dios. Había olvidado a lo que había venido.** – Dijo volviendo a ponerse frente a mí. – **Sí que soy bobita je, je, je** – Dijo soltando una risita y dándose de topes en la cabeza con su puño.

"_Pendeja y descerebrada diría yo… Bueno, más bien eso lo diría Vi, pero la apoyaría con ese pensamiento_".

- **Señorita Sombrerotes, he venido aquí a proponerte algo.** – Enarco una ceja – **Y antes de que empieces a pensar que quiero que me des las nalgas, te voy a contar algo.** – Palmee mi frente otra vez ante su comentario.

- **¿Acaso hice algo malo en esta o en otra vida para merecer esto?** – Pregunto mirando al cielo

Jinx simplemente ignoro mi comentario y siguió con su historia. – **Escucha, hace ya varias semanas que trato de invitar a salir en una cita a Ziggs, pero el pequeñín cada vez que me ve acercarme a él, empieza a gritar y correr despavorido. Y ya lo intente todo: intente acercarme, decirle cosas lindas, me cambie un poco el vestuario, le envié regalos con mi nombre y hasta Carapescado jugó con él. Ya no sé qué hacer.** – Se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero.

No hace falta ser un gran detective para saber que, la causa del terror de Ziggs hacia Jinx, era por esas últimas dos "muestras de afecto" que ella había mencionado que utilizo para tratar de acercarse al yordle de los hexplosivos.

- **¿Y qué? ¿Quieres que yo la haga de la "Doctora Corazón"?** – Pregunto con la ironía cargada en mis palabras.

- **¿Qué? No, claro que no. Lo que quiero que hagas es que lo duermas con no sé, un dardo tranquilizante o un cupcake con somnífero, lo lleves a un motel que está a las afueras de la ciudad, lo esposes a la cama, cuando yo llegue, me das la llave y te vas. Sencillo.**

- **¿¡QUE!? Ugh…** - Me da un ataque de tos porque casi me ahogo con mi saliva. – **Estas *cough* bien chiflada *cough* si crees que yo voy a…**

- **Hazme ese pequeño favor…** - Se descolgó la mochila y empezó a buscar algo en ella. – **Y yo te daré esto.** – Saco un libro y lo puso sobre mi escritorio.

- **¿Y que se supone que es eso?**

- **Ábrelo y echa un vistazo**

El abrirlo fue como recibir un shock noqueador por 2 segundos. Era un álbum de fotografías. En ella había varias fotos de Vi de muy pequeña, 6 años o menos. Me imagino que de antes de que se uniera a la banda de ladrones que la adopto. El ritmo de mi corazón comenzó a aumentar, mi mente se nubla y trato con toda mi alma de resistir las ganas de agarrar el álbum y saltar por ventana, sin importarme que fuera el 3° piso. Las risas de Jinx son las que me sacan de mis cavilaciones.

- **Oye boba, se te está saliendo la baba**. - Vuelve a soltar una risita. Toco mi boca para descubrir que de verdad tengo saliva escurriendo. Rápidamente agarro un pañuelo desechable de mi escritorio y me limpio. - **Al menos ahora no tuve que aventarte una piedra para que reaccionaras.**

"_Eso explicaría el dolor en mi frente de hace rato". _

Ambas nos quedamos observando la una a la otra, escudriñándonos con las miradas. Ella tenía una pequeña sonrisa de autosuficiencia, mientras yo mantengo un rostro serio… dentro de lo que cabe, porque ese maldito libro está gritando "¡TOMAME!" dentro de mi cabeza.

- **¿Co- como sé que puedo confiar en ti? ¿Cómo sé que, si hago lo que tú dices, tú cumplirás con tu parte del trato?** – Por más que desee ese libro, sigo sin confiar en ella.

Ella frunció sus labios y cambio su rostro a uno pensativo. Después se llevó su mano a su barbilla, elevo el rostro y cerró los ojos. Después de estar unos momentos así, finalmente hablo. – **Tienes razón. Debido a nuestra particular historia que hay entre Manototas, tú y yo, "QUE NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON SEXO"…** - Hizo especial énfasis en lo último.

"_Y dale con eso."_ – Pensé.

- **No tendrías motivos para confiar en mí.** – Asentí. – **Pero yo confiar en ti, sí.**

-** ¿¡Qué!?** – Pregunto sorprendida.

- **Te propongo esto. Te quedas con el álbum desde hoy, cumpliendo con mi parte del trato, y mañana en la noche tú cumples la tuya.** – Termino se decir su propuesta.

Ahora soy yo la que esta pensativa. Su propuesta no me parece "TAN" mala. Probablemente viva con el remordimiento de que le entregue a Ziggs a esta loca, pero de verdad, ENSERIO, quiero ese álbum.

- **¿Y cómo sabes que puedes confiar en mí?** – Pregunto, pensando en lo que me había dicho antes.

- **Porque eres la Señorita Sombre…** - Creo que se mordió la lengua para no decir el apodo que usa para referirse a mí. - **No, porque eres Caitlyn, la sheriff de Piltover, y no hay persona más honesta y confiable que tú…**

Wow, no puedo creer que piense eso de mí, ni siquiera el hecho de que me haya llamado por mi nombre. Hasta quisiera sacar una grabadora y decirle que lo repita.

- **Eso y el hecho de que te meteré a Carapescado en el ojete y disparare si no lo haces.** – Se encogió de hombros como si no fuera la gran cosa.

Doy un suspiro. "Ya decía yo que no me tenía en un altar".

- **Entonces, ¿tenemos o no un trato?** – Ella me extiende su mano enguantada, expectante de mi respuesta.

Tardo un minuto, pero al final le doy la mano sellando el trato, uno que me hará caer en la culpa por el resto de mi vida. Ella cierra el libro, lo toma y me lo da en mi manos; todo con una sonrisa de felicidad. Yo por otra parte, tengo un rostro cargado de culpa, y Jinx parece notarlo.

- **Mira, para que no te sientas mal te prometo 2 semanas de tranquilidad para la ciudad… Al menos de parte mía.** – La miro incrédula por sus palabras. – **Palabra de exploradora**. – Levanto una mano como lo hacen las exploradoras.

- **Tú no fuiste exploradora.** – Le digo cruzándome de brazos.

- **Eso tú no lo sabes**. – me suelta defendiéndose.

"_¿Por qué rayos estamos teniendo una conversación como si fuéramos amigas o nos conociéramos de antes?"_

– **Bueno, si no hay nada más que discutir, paso a retirarme. Con permiso.**

La miro sorprendida por su actitud "educada", por decirlo de alguna manera, mientras camina hacia la puerta. Se detiene justo enfrente de la puerta, se da media vuelta y toma una posición extraña.

- **¿Qué se supone que vas…?**

Antes de que termine mi pregunta, Jinx comienza a correr hacia mí, pega un salto y atraviesa la ventana de mi oficina. Después de que salto, asomo mi cabeza por el agujero que hizo, la veo en el suelo saludándome y después empieza a correr como si nada.

- **¡ESTABAS ENFRENTE DE LA PUERTA HIJA DE LA GRAN…!**

.

.

.

Han pasado 2 horas desde que Jinx vino a mi oficina. 2 horas desde que hice un trato con la persona más buscada de Piltover, mi segunda Némesis. Ella cumplió con su parte del trato y ahora yo tengo que cumplir con la mía. Vi aún no ha regresado, pero por el ruido que hay allá afuera, creo que aún está persiguiendo al "truco" de la peliazul. Me gustaría llamarle, decirle que lo que está persiguiendo no es la verdadera Jinx; pero aparte de que no me haría caso, aun no quiero que llegue. Aunque ya vi todas las fotos 5 veces, aun no estoy satisfecha de observarlas, de sacarles hasta el último detalle. Sé que si Vi se entera, y se va a enterar, de que no solo hice un trato con la terrorista de Piltover, si no que hice un trato con la terrorista de Piltover por un álbum de fotos de ella de pequeña, se va a enojar, y mucho. Pero mi locura por este libro es tal, que ahora no me importa.

- Mi precioso.- Digo apretando más fuerte contra mí el álbum de fotografías.


End file.
